


there is a place i don't feel alone

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: 'Ruby and Weiss trying to comfort Velv when she’s homesick (presuming Menagerie origin HCs~)?'-theivorytowercrumbles





	there is a place i don't feel alone

Velvet had been off the past few days.

It’d only been small things at first. She was quieter in their conversations, distracted as well. Several times it took some prodding to draw her attention back, and her insistence that she was fine was halfhearted at best. Malaise trailed after her like a downtrodden dog on a leash.

To Weiss and Ruby’s dismay, it took tears falling into the bowl of stew set before her for them to realise what was wrong.

“Ah… We’ve been away a while, haven’t we? No, don’t worry about my shirt, Velvet, just let it out.” Weiss wrapped one arm around Velvet’s shoulders, drawing her close while she mouthed at the server to please give them some privacy.

Ruby slid around the seats to hold Velvet from the other side, and chinned themselves on her shoulder. "Did you get to call home, before we left?“

"I did, I did, but—ah, gods.” Velvet snuffled, and gave a watery laugh. “Look at me, I’m a mess.”

Weiss smiled crookedly. “Would it help to know that even as a mess, you’re wonderful to behold?”

It earned huffed laughter and a playful shove. Collected once more, Velvet’s shoulders rose and fell with her next breath. “I did call before we set out, but… I don’t know. It just, hit hard, how long I’ve been gone, how much I’ve missed, being away.” Her eyes were distant. “Terry told me they were working on their sparring… normally I’d be the one teaching them that.”

Neither missed the wistfulness in her voice, and for a few moments the sounds of the diner and wind outside washed back in between them. Velvet idly traced a whorl in the wooden counter. 

It was Ruby who moved first, laid a hand over hers, squeezed. “Must’ve been hard first year.”

“Oh, I called home almost every other night at first.” She chuckled again. “I did get settled eventually, just… a couple things piled up I think, it’s been so long since it was this bad.”

“The stew being one?” Weiss eyed it, as if she expected the meat in it to spring to life.

“Mm. It’s a Menagerie dish. They must have a Faunus cook back there, there’s quite a bit of lemongrass in it, among other things.” She plucked out a long piece and popped it in her mouth, chewed it thoroughly before spitting the stubborn remaining fibres into a napkin and wrapping it up. Her shoulders relaxed a hair as she ran her tongue over her teeth. “Anyone else would have cut the lemongrass to bits, if they put it in at all.”

Weiss looked at the bowl with more interest than suspicion then, and after silently asking permission, put a spoonful in her own mouth. She sat back with a soft sound of surprise. “More punch than you’d expect.”

“It’s the spices,” Velvet explained, tearing a piece of bread and dipping it in the stew before she offered it to Ruby. “There isn’t anywhere in Vale that makes it like this—or at least, if there is, I haven’t found it.”

Ruby started to talk, an eager light on their face, before remembering themselves. They swallowed and only then said, “We should go looking together sometime! And you can tell us more about the Menagerie even if we don’t find anything…. Or you could tell us now, if you wanted.”

“It’s a plan.” An uncharacteristically shy expression crossed Weiss’ face, before it turned into something carefully casual. Her eyes fixed on her own plate as she started cutting into her fish. “When we get back we could see if your parents would be alright with taking two extra people in. And if we can fit in a visit to the Menagerie, of course.”

Velvet’s melancholy was faint then, in comparison to how warm the thought was of bringing them back, them bearing a bit of her home too. So she smiled, laid a kiss on their cheeks. “I’d love that.”


End file.
